No More
by Sorraia3
Summary: He glanced over at her again as he shut off the car and debated with himself the best way to wake her without being attacked. BB


Disclaimer: Don't own em'… blah, blah, woof woof… not mine, etc.. 

Pale light, the beginnings of dawn, was starting to appear on the horizon. The drive back home from the site had taken them even longer than expected due to some construction work and an accident on the highway. This case was beginning to take its toll and neither of them had gotten much sleep in days. She had leaned the seat back when they hit the first delay in traffic and he smiled to himself remembering how she had been awkwardly trying to curl up in the cramped space.

He glanced over to the passenger seat now, not surprised in the least to find Tempe fast asleep. She was half facing him with her head on her bunched up jacket and a leg curled underneath. He thought she looked adorable, and made a mental note to never voice that opinion out loud lest he wanted an ass-kicking in his near future.

Her car was still at the Jeffersonian and they were almost there when he considered turning back and heading straight to her apartment. She would probably be upset with him, but it would give her an extra twenty minutes of sleep and he wouldn't have to worry about her getting home safely. Plus, she would then need a ride in to work later and sleepy, first thing in the morning Bones was always fun to see, he mused, grinning at the mental image. Worth the risk, he decided, and turned away from center city to head towards her neighborhood.

He pulled in to the parking deck of her building and surprisingly found a spot near the elevators. He glanced over at her again as he shut off the car and debated with himself the best way to wake her without being attacked. He didn't think she'd appreciate the loud way of slamming the car door, so instead he turned to her and for a moment he hesitated.

Seeing her like this, she looks so soft and unguarded, and he can't resist brushing his fingertips over her temple, pushing back some stray hair and letting his fingers trail down her cheek. She stirs at the gentle touch and his hand freezes, but he doesn't pull back, leaving his fingers resting very lightly on the side of her chin.

When she doesn't open her eyes or punch him, he slowly removes his hand only to have her grab it in hers startling him. He looks at her to see her eyes half open now and looking at him through her lashes. He starts to mumble that he's sorry and pull back but she holds onto his hand.

Never breaking eye contact she sleepily says, "too long." then after a brief pause, "no more." Seeing the look of hurt and confusion pass across his eyes she realizes that in her half asleep state she's not forming coherent sentences and he's taking their meaning wrong. Rather than try and explain, she simply takes his hand she is still holding and places it back against her cheek, leaning into his soft touch.

Still not sure if he's reading her correctly he hesitates before looking in her eyes to see exactly what she was trying to tell him. The emotion he sees there says it all. It's been going on for too long, this dance they've been doing around each other. No more denying, no more waiting.

She watches the thoughts and emotions play across his features, hoping he understands. She's letting her shields down, he could see it in her eyes. She was letting him in. Seeing the chance, the risk, she was taking in this moment and knowing it was all for him, he did the only thing he could think to do in that instance.

He leaned forward and with the hand still resting on her cheek he guided her face to his. His lips touched hers so softly and hesitantly at first, nervous that she would fully wake up and close him out again. She sensed this and to reassure him she brought her hand up to his hair on the back of his neck and very slightly pulled him closer so that their lips were in full contact.

With a small sigh of relief and happiness, he brought his other hand up to frame her face and kiss her as fully and passionately as he'd been wanting to for so long. When they pulled apart mere moments later, she didn't shy away, or slap him, or start saying it was a mistake like he half expected her to. Instead she looked right in his eyes, gave him a tiny smile and said, "Hey."

It was like she had just woken up and was seeing him for the first time. He gave her an amused grin back and replied, "Hey yourself." He stole another quick kiss, amazed he could do so without needing a team of doctors on call.

There was a small flicker of emotion across her eyes before she darted them away and dipped her head shyly, but only for a minute, than she looked back to him, put her hand to his cheek, gave him a sweet kiss and said, "You wanna come up for some coffee... or something?"

Then she turned and got out of the car and headed towards the elevators, leaving him nodding his head yes and watching her before what she asked fully registered and he jumped out of the car to follow.

fin.

AN: Well, there it is, my second posted Bones ficlet. I hope you like it. Please tell me what ya think. Thanks!


End file.
